


Bunker

by qinipo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I had to get this out of my system, I really just wrote this out of self indulgence, It's really just Severin being like 'oh rich pls love me' en rich being like 'ok i love u', Jealousy, M/M, Uh there's not much else really, in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinipo/pseuds/qinipo
Summary: Richard has to laugh- there is no use for Severin to be insecure about himself, about his body. And yet, here he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We need more domestic Severich fluff!!!
> 
> I'm planning on writing more Mor4 fic when I have the time (Omegle is starting to bore me) but I wanted to get in the mindset by writing this drabble. 
> 
> They are listening to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwi6POwtfnc

‘’I didn’t mean to say that you’re ugly,’’ Richard said, his eyes focused on the ceiling as he talked. His hands- pale, bony- were moving in intricate patterns above his chest, matching the tempo of the music in the background. Their coats were hanging over the armchair, showing that they had just returned from a trip. Two cups of coffee were standing on the side table, forgotten, as they were lost in an argument.  
  
‘’You did, though,’’ Severin answered, the gruff undertone in his voice a stark contrast to the chirp of the birds outside, the sunlight through the windows, the few bouquets (one of tulips, two of roses and a few pot plants) which were spreading a sweet scent throughout the room. His eyes were focused on the little man, who was lying on his back on their couch, legs dangling off the side. ‘’Did you even hear what you said?’’  
  
‘’I did,’’ Richard sighed and nodded, closing his eyes as he clapped his hands together to the beat of the music, slowly lowering them to put them upon his lap. ‘’And you heard, but you didn’t listen.’’ His voice was soft, not condescending in any way- just trying to get him to understand.  
  
''Richard, don't pull this bullshit on me,'' Severin huffed, shaking his head. ''I know very well what I heard.''  
  
Richard let out a laugh- it was a short laugh, as if someone was briefly ringing a bell. ‘’No, no, no,’’ he began as he sat up, ''I saw that guy, there, in the city, and I said, ‘oh, he’s cute.’ That’s what happened, right?’’ Severin narrowed his eyes- but after a moment, he nodded, crossing his arms hesitantly. ‘’Alright.’’ Richard turned to face Severin. ‘’And you joked… you said, like, ‘Oh, am I not cute’? That’s also a thing that happened, huh?’’  
  
‘’Where are you going with this?’’ Severin asked.  
  
Richard stood up and walked over towards Severin, catching his face between his hands as he showed him a smile. ‘’And I said that I love your aesthetic beauty.’’  
  
‘’Aesthetic..’’ Severin looked down at Richard with a slight frown.  
  
‘’Your arms, your legs, the shape of your face,’’ he muttered, his thumbs stroking Severin’s cheekbones. ‘’The way you hug your pillow in the morning, how your muscles move.’’ He chuckled briefly. ‘’Oh, listen, I sound like some kind of romance novel.’’ He leant up on the tips of his toes so he could peck Severin’s lips. ‘’But it’s true. I love all of that. And your full lips, your voice, your eyes, your eyebrows, the shape of your…’’ he tapped his nose, ‘’your nose. I love everything about you...’’  
  
Severin finally relaxed with a deep sigh, putting his hands on Richard's sides with a small grin. ‘’Oh, bunny…’’

‘’You’re not just cute…’’ he whispered, putting the side of his head against Severin's chest. ‘’You’re..’’ closing his eyes, he smiled, ‘’everything.’’


End file.
